RAB
by Regulassie
Summary: This is about Regulas and Rhia, Sirius's younger brother and sis. Rhia is my idea and this is my first story so....


R.A.B.

Chapter 1

"Siri! Siri!" the little girl with black pigtails called out to her older brother. He turned and dropped the bag on his back.

"Rhia, I promise I won't be gone long. You now what? I'll come back real soon just for you." He said. She look at him suspiciously and nodded. "I've got go now, okay?" he replied. His long back bangs covered the front of his face and he grinned like he always did when in trouble. The boy walked towards his friend standing beside a car. After one last glance back, he got in and left.

Rhia awoke with a start, she didn't know why lately she had had that dream when Sirius had left. "Rhiana Alenna Black get down her now!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen, Mrs. Black paused and then, " You too, Regulas Allen Black! Now!". Grumpily she trudged out of her room and into the hall. Coming out of her room, Rhia saw her twin brother, Regulas, standing on the first step. "Hey Rhia, I'd be careful Mum's in a temper." He said, trying to suppress a yawn.

She grinned, "I know I heard her, that stupid Kreacher must have told on us."

"Speaking of which, here comes the foul thing himself!"

Kreacher walked up the steps with a grin on his face, but before either of them could say a thing he ducked into his room. They walked down the steps talking as they went. "Regulas, Do you think Siri is going to come back?" she asked. His face looked grim and he shrugged,

"I dunno," he said, " but don't mention it too Mum!"

"I know!" she muttered.

Because on the day her brother left, she and Regulas had been twelve and he seventeen. After finishing Hogwarts, he had decided to leave. It had been three years and no word of him since. She had been worried for a long time. Their mother hated him for what he had done. As they walked into the kitchen they saw their mother. She wore a typical witch's robe and had her hair pulled back into a tidy neat bun, Everything about her was tidy and just perfect that's how she loved for everything to be. Her love for cleanliness was shown all over the house everything was always dusted and wash and boy did she love the family tapestry. Rhia hated it, she hated her stupid proud family and its "pure blood" ways. The day Sirius left her Mum had stricken his name from the tapestry and if his name was even mentioned she would throw everything in reach at them.

"I want both of you to eat and then we shall go to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff. So eat!" she said briskly. Rhia sat down and ate breakfast quickly, the toast and bacon were soon gone.

Her mother nodded satisfactorily, "Good, now Regulas be a dear and fetch the floo powder." Regulas ran and grabbed the bowl of powder.

Stepping up towards the fireplace, he said "Diagon Alley!" and was instantly whisked away. Rhia followed suit and after her came Mrs. Black. As soon as they arrived, Mrs. Black gave them each a purse of gold and told them to meet her back at noon. Both Rhia and Regulas nodded in agreement.

Rhia looked towards Regulas and grinned. In Rhia's second year of Hogwarts she had discovered an interesting book in the restricted section. In particular, a book on advanced spells only known to the very top of the wizarding community. On one page that had been _dog-eared, _she found a chapter on how to become on animagus. _What a find_! she had thought. She had only shared her secret with her brother Regulas. Since both of them were they top students in their class they had decided to each become an animagus. It was extremely hard for both of them and after months of work they finally achieved their goal. Since they were twins they had decided to both take the same form. In the end they decided on a ginger-tabby like they had had when they were young.

"Should we?" Regulas asked. Rhia grinned and then nodded. Both transformed and began to walk down the street. They parted at the wand shop. Regulas wanted to find some food and Rhia began wandering through the alleys behind the shops. Suddenly, she saw a dark black blob out of their corner of her eye. Growling, she followed it. As she caught up to it she realized it wasn't a blob at all but a huge, black dog. Keeping to the shadows, she slowly approach it. When she got within a paws-length of it, the dog moved in a blur and suddenly was a young man with long black hair and a grin on his face. He met up with three other boys. The first had brown hair to his shoulders and was reading a book. The second had short blond hair and was shorter than the rest. The third had untamed black hair and glasses. It was the third that spoke first.

"Padfoot, you'll have to be more careful a cat followed you back again." He said. As the dog-boy turned towards her, Rhia thought _It can't be! It really can't! _

"Yeah, they really are dumb things aren't they" Padfoot replied. As he moved to pick her up, Rhia transformed.

She spat at them, "I'm not dumb and a dog can't avoid a cat, even if he wanted to!" Both of the two who had talked looked surprised.

Finally, the one reading the book looked up. "Wow, Padfoot she looks just like you." He said. Padfoot nodded.

"There's only one person she can be!" he replied. But before they could say any thing else, she tapped her necklace charm with her wand.

Back in the street, Regulas looked up from his butterbeer. He looked down at his necklace. The charm had been his idea, in the shape of a cat it alerted each of them to the other's present state when tapped with a wand. Green if fine, Yellow if in need of help, and Red if and urgent problem. So neither of them could "cry wolf" the charm decided what kind of shape the person's mind was in itself. Also, it glowed brighter when you got close to the other necklace. Since Rhia had tapped her necklace, his glowed red. He got up quickly and left to find her.

Back in the alley, the one called Padfoot walked slowly towards Rhia. "Come on Rhia you know I wouldn't hurt you, there's no reason to alarm anyone." He said.

"Sirius, you already have!" Rhia replied sharply. She heard a noise around the corner suddenly, a tabby cam up behind her.

"Another one!" the boy with glasses exclaimed.

"No ,James," Sirius said with a smile, "It's just Lassie." The cat transformed and became a younger, shorter-haired version of Sirius. Regulas staggered backwards.

"Holy crap!" he said.

Rhia looked at him, "Hello, what did you expect?" she said."

"Definitely not him!" he said angrily.

Sirius grinned, "So, you two still fight all the time don't you? Look I know this is really surprising, but we've got a meeting to get to." He said. Rhia just stared at him.

"So, that's what you say to your brother and sister when you haven't seen them in three years?" Rhia said angrily.

"Sorry," he said, "but I'm mean We really have to go." Regulas smiled and they both shook hands. They both grinned.

Rhia was more grudging as she shook Sirius's hand, she asked him if he would introduce his friend.

"Right, okay the tall one is Remus Lupin, the short one is Peter Petigrew and the other is James Potter. I've been staying with James." Sirius said.

As hellos were said and hands were shaken, Regulas looked at Sirius.

"Well, then now that we've got you in our site we are not leaving." He said.

"No!" all of four friends said at once.

"We just can't," Remus said, "the others wouldn't like it!"

"What others?" Rhia asked.

James looked at Sirius, "Especially Dumbledore!" he said

"Dumbledore!" both Rhia and Regulas said at once.

"Look," Rhia said, "either you take us or we'll call for help and Mum will come." James and Sirius just looked at on and other for a couple of moments and then James sighed.

"Fine." He said. Both Rhia and Regulas looked at each other. The new this would be a night they would never forget.

To be continued

(when I have more writing juice)


End file.
